kallenbearrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Chat Rules
This wiki is light on rules. However, we still do require a few rules to keep all users happy and safe. ---- 1. We have zero tolerance for personal attacks, bigotry, racism, sexism, hate speech, name calling, etc. This also applies if the target of the attacks is not present in chat. Personal attacks of any nature (regardless of intent) will not be tolerated. 2. Bullying. This wiki has a zero tolerance policy on bullying. Bullying is considered the targeting of someone and speaking to them in a mean fashion due to their nationality, gender, sexual orientation, religion, interests, sociological factors (spelling, grammar, intellect, etc.), psychological state (mental illnesses) or physical appearance. Also includes goading other users with comments that you know will anger them. Of course, jokes are allowed. When a user crosses the line between bullying and joking is at the discretion of the staff member currently on. 3. Don't go out of your way to irritate others. If an argument begins to disrupt the stability of the main chat and effect other users it will be stopped by a member of staff. Ideally, arguments should be taken to a private chat. Do not test any of the staff members' patience. 4. If someone doesn't want to talk about something sensitive, drop the subject. 5. Abuse of the Private Message feature. Using the private message feature to send messages that break any of the rules detailed in this policy. Should a user harass you with such messages, please take a screen capture of it and report it to a member of staff. 6. Content (censored or uncensored) such as videos, pictures, etc. that are excessively gory are not permitted. 7. Trolling or general irritation or disruption of other users. This often includes, but is not limited to; excessive usage of punctuation marks, deliberate distortions of the English language, and 133t" speak. 8. Spamming. The meaning should be obvious. Don't say the same thing several times. Meaningless or random posts can also be considered spam, alongside disruptive internet memes. Flooding the chat with repetitive posts/ASCII art/song lyrics/nonsense/bot commands. Using non-English languages. Creating multiple posts one after another containing solely emoticons. (Some is acceptable but please don't go over board with it) 9. Advertising, including advertisement of other websites, petitions, blogs and videos, among other topics is not permitted, albeit certain circumstances. (Advertising your RPs on this wiki are accepted) 10. Sockpuppeting. Using multiple accounts brought into the chat by the same person or using a different account to evade a ban will result in all sockpuppet accounts being kicked and permanently blocked. *note: Exceptions to this rule by a chat mod/admin depending on the given situation. 11. Speaking in non-english languages. It is allowed in moderation as long as you provide a translation. Staff rules *1. Issue two warnings before kicking, another two then a 3hr ban. Then a 3 day ban. Then a week. Then permanent. Warnings/Kicks(kicks are a form of warning as well) reset daily, unless they repeat the same offense. (Kicking/Banning a user from chat, just because they asked to be is not permitted.) *2. Keep watch over the chat making sure the chat guidelines are being followed. *3. Answer questions regarding editing and policies (pointing users to correct pages). *4. Resolving conflict diplomatically. *5. Maintain an overall mature and friendly demeanor when interacting with other users. *6. We are lenient with spam here. Act accordingly. Category:Policies Category:Chat Rules